Answer
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: Droite contemplates being a mother. *Prequel to Know*


**_Answer_**

**_ZEXAL Drabble/One-Shot_**

**_A/Ns: I felt the need to publish this simply because of what I'm kinda going through right now. So I do hope you enjoy._**

* * *

I placed the small timer on the white counter, taking a deep breath and holding it for a few moments before releasing it. Placing a strip of tissue over the plastic stick lying next to the timer so I wouldn't see the change in the symbol as the time ticked by, I leaned back against the wall and stared in the large mirror over the sink. My eyes had barely noticeable dark circles under them, a sign that I had not been sleeping well. Maybe the stress of the past few weeks, trying to get everything back to normal, had been taking its toll on me.

I played with one of the violet bangs hanging near my left eye, shifting it back and forth. It was a nervous habit of mine, toying around with my bangs; I had picked it up shortly after I had met Kaito.

_Oh, God. _What would I tell him about this?

I stared directly at my reflection, mostly at the flat expanse of my stomach, right under the black belt I always wore. Slowly, I lowered a hand there, placing my palm right over the place where I thought it would start to swell in the next few months if this turned out… well, pink. The color of the symbol that would foretell of my fate.

I blinked tiredly. It was nearly ten at night; Gauche and I had just gotten back from a tour, and right now I felt was the best time to figure out whether or not the incident with Kaito right after we had all been revived had resulted in anything. What would Gauche say if he found out? Surely he would be angry at Kaito for not… protecting me from this sort of thing? I didn't know or want to find out.

The timer ticked loudly. I glared at it, the repulsive square shape of it, and all I wanted to do was throw it out of a window. It was starting to aggravate me, something that really wasn't very good for me at the moment; my nerves were already shot from suspecting that something was up, and on top of that, Gauche was going to a Championship soon and I needed to be there.

I shifted around on my feet, glad that I had decided to take my heels off beforehand; I didn't need anything else distracting me from what was currently running through my mind. Quite honestly, I did want this, but I was only nineteen (soon to be twenty; my birthday was in a week or so). It would take a massive amount of effort on my part to actually go through with it, and that was if Kaito actually agreed to help out (although, knowing him, he'd probably reject the idea altogether and leave me to my own devices, something I was used to, being in love with him for so very long).

I remembered that night. Once Astral had been defeated and gone back to Astral World, Kaito had been brought back, but he was so unstable that he nearly fell apart as soon as I found him. Now, I'll admit that I was in a similar state of shock, after being revived after that Barian (Durbe, was it?) defeated me and sent me to the Barian World. But when I went to find Kaito, and discovered him in the park with his dragon card in his hands and eyes completely devoid of any emotion except sadness, I couldn't keep myself from him. Kaito had been thankful of my comfort, and I let him guide me to Heartland Tower. We had been wrapped tightly in the sheets, my hands in his hair (which is surprisingly soft, if I may add).

Blinking, I stared at the timer. One minute. One minute until I would either be sighing in relief or gasping in shock. How would I tell Gauche and Kaito about this? I could tell that my partner, after finding out what Kaito and I did together, was slightly resentful (of Kaito, yes, but towards me, I had no idea). He would take the news very hard. Kaito would… well, be himself, I think.

Stepping up to the mirror, I narrowed my eyes at my reflection, mouthing the words, "I'm a mother," to myself. The mirrored image of me did the same thing, gaze emotionless. If that statement was true, what would… _I do_?

The loud ding of the timer made me jump, and I swiped it off the counter, glad that the thing had stopped. I tossed it onto the toilet seat and took another deep breath, taking the tissue I had placed over the stick between my index finger and thumb. I nearly laughed at how the soft piece of paper gave under my grip; so weak, yet hiding my fate. Cruel, so very cruel. Holding the breath, I peeled back the tissue and stared at the result.

A plus sign, colored pink.

_P…Positive? _I dropped the tissue back over the stick and fell against the wall, the breath I had been holding escaping my lips in a rather loud sigh. So, it was true; I was pregnant. With Kaito's baby, nonetheless. I rubbed my hands together, shutting my eyes tightly.

Well…. I guess it's time that I start figuring out how to tell everyone.

* * *

**_A/Ns: That alright? I'm not sure how I did… this came out half-assed, I'm sorry. Review._**


End file.
